Dragon and Gem
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Join the adventure of Emri Stone and Lizzy Cole! They are two girls who join the guild who are ready for the guild life. But even these people have their own troubles, so follow them to see their bumpy, fun and hectic journey on the road to being amazing Fairy Tail wizards. A fanfiction by me and Anime Weirdo 0 o, enjoy reading!
1. Arrival To Fairy Tail

Dragon and Gem

* * *

A/N: **Hey guys, it's PopMania and Anime Weirdo 0_o with our new story collaboration with our OC's. Enjoy our compromised work and please come along for the ride! =)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival To Fairy Tail

It was a normal day for the people of Fairy Tail now that the ever so exciting adventure in Edolas ended. Mira and Elfman finally got their little sister Lisanna back after 2 short, but long years.

Everything was for once quiet till two girls appeared on the doorstep ready and energetic. "It's now or never!" Lizzy exclaimed while slamming the door open loudly.

"Geez, calm down Lizzy. No need to get so excited," Emri said walking behind her in a purple cloak with gold lining. "Sorry, about that. She really doesn't have a mind of her own."

"Hey! That's cruel hearted, y'know and anyway, we came to join the guild remember?" Lizzy teasingly said.

Emri gave a tiny sigh and nodded, "Yes, I know, I didn't forget. All we need to do is see the Master of Fairy Tail," she responded.

Everyone looked at them in a confused state for why two random girls just busted in like they owned the place. "Hey! Who do you two think you are busting in the place like that!" Natsu yelled.

Lizzy turned and looked at him in a disguted expression, "And who do you think you are!" She shouted walking towards Natsu.

"You wanna fight?!" Natsu replied angrily while butting heads with Lizzy.

Emri softly walked to the bar and sat down to watch the fight begin between her friend and the legendary Salamander.

"Alright then I've been looking for a reason to kick someone's ass!" Lizzy said as she laughed evily.

"Okay, but your gonna regret this" Natsu replied as his hand engulfed in flames.

Emri moved back a strand of her hair and asked Mira, "May I get a caramel milkshake please?" Mira nodded and went to the counter and came back with Emri's shake and she took it. "Thank you," and started sipping it.

"So am I really going to regret this. I mean your up against the best wizard ever," Lizzy declared as a powerful wind blows in confirming the intensity of their fight.

The fire dragon slayer scoffed and chuckled, "Please! Like you could be the best wizard ever. If anyone's the best it's me!"

"Well then let's cut the chit chat and start this battle already!" Lizzy replied charging at Natsu.

Natsu charged at Lizzy ready to fight, but when he got close she jumped over him and attacked him in the back.

"ICE DRAGON ROAR!" Lizzy yelled as she attacked Natsu with her roar.

The fire dragon slayer was pushed back by her roar and slammed against the wall. "Never guessed that this would be a time where I didn't have to hold back on a girl," Natsu said as he stepped out of his wall imprint. "I never knew you were a dragon slayer either."

"Oh, I thought I told you guys, guess I didn't. Welp I guess you'll see that during our fight." Lizzy responded while laughing evilly.

"But she yelled ice dragon roar. So didn't we see her magic already? And I'm pretty sure they're already battling," Gray commented while Erza who was sitting next to him gave a tiny shrug.

Natsu grimaced, but shook off the pain and readied his roar. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He shouted sending a blast of fire.

The dragon slayer stood there with a happy look on her face and said, "Please, this is to easy. WATER DRAGON ROAR!" She sent a water blast countering Natsu's fire roar putting it out, and leaving him shocked.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm tired and I would like to go to sleep thank you very much." Lizzy said before she passed out on the floor sleeping.

"What the heck! What just happened!?" Natsu screeched.

Emri once again gave a quiet sigh and stood up walking up to the ice/water dragon slayer and grabbed her, throwing Lizzy over her shoulder and started walking away. "Sorry about this. It's a thing she does. If you'll excuse us, we're going to see you're Master. Bye," she explained walking to the second floor to Makarov's office.

"They're...interesting," Erza commented.

 _In Makarov's Office_

"We would like to join Fairy Tail," Emri requested pulling down her hood to reveal her brown hair with rainbow highlights.

"Hmm..." Makarov hummed lightly at the request. "What about you're friend sleeping over there. Would she like to join as well?" He asked.

Lizzy sprouted up and shouted, "Of course I would!" and then fell right back to sleep.

"That was... odd. Mira could you give these girls their guild marks?" Makarov politley asked Mira.

"Why of course Master," Mira replied as she gave Emri her guild mark,"Should you wake up your friend to get the mark or..."

"I'm up!" Lizzy exclaimed as she jumped up,"Could I get it blue, on my right shoudler?"

Mira nodded and pulled out her stamp and stamped Lizzy's shoulder. "There!" The takeover mage said.

"It's awesome, thanks!" The ice/water dragon slayer replied.

She nodded and turned to the rainbownette, raising her stamp. "I'd like it on my left hand in purple please," Emri said responding to Mira's gesture. The barmaid came over and stamped Emri's left hand.

"Hey, Em..."

"Yes, Liz," she answered.

"WE'RE IN FAIRY TAIL!" Lizzy cheered.

A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Check out Anime Weirdo's 0_o profile as well as mine. Please review ^.^**


	2. Transformation

Dragon and Gem

* * *

A/N: **Enjoy the next chapter, bye!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Transformation

* * *

After Emri and Lizzy got they're stamps and soon they became official Fairy Tail wizards and were quickly accepted into the group with everyone. The greetings were nice and everyone gave them a big welcome as they quickly joined Fairy Tail's already big family.

"This place is awesome!" Lizzy shouted raising her hand as everyone cheered.

Emri only sighed at her friend's antics and sat down at a random table.

"Has your friend always been this eccentric?" Gray asked as he tried to pull Juvia off of him.

"Sadly, yes. Lizzy's personality is one of a kind, so I try not to encourage it or her gigantic ego either," Emri replied.

"Hey! I heard that" Lizzy said as she walked up to Emri and Gray.

The rainbownette just rolled her eyes and just sat there till she heard a beeping sound coming from her wrist. She looked at her lacrima powered watch and gasped. _'Only two minutes left!'_ She thought looking up to spot Lizzy.

"I know, Emri no need to remind me. Anyway should we go or stay here and let them know?" The bluenette replied as she sat next to Emri. _'So should we get their attention and wait the two minutes?'_

 _'We're leaving, come on Liz,'_ she answered back inside her head and starting to leave with her friend, but someone grabbed her wrist before they could leave.

"S-sorry to interrupt you, but Carla and I wanted to welcome you both to the guild," Wendy said with her exceed standing behind her leg.

"Um, Emri the time is almost up!" The ice/water dragon slayer exclaimed as she ran behind the bar with Emri behind her.

"What was that all about?" Carla said as she watched the two run away.

"I guess they just had some important things to take care of," Wendy replied as they carried on with their day.

Emri and Lizzy were behind the counter as Emri quietly shouted, "I can't believe our transformation wore off! And you know what's worse, I can't see anything!"

Lizzy hit her friend on her shoulder and just scowled. "You can't see anything to begin with, your blind."

Her friend just pouted and crossed her arms and replied, "I know, but it was worth a shot. I had a little hope."

"Well whatever hope you had it's gone now," Lizzy commented snickering at the end. Emri frowned and punched her shoulder. "Ow! That hurt!" She screamed.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point!"

"You wanna fight? Cause I'll fight you even if we're like this!" Lizzy stated loudly.

Emri growled and declared, "Okay, then let's go!"

Natsu started using his strong sense of hearing to catch onto their voices. "What are they doing?"

"Who knows, but it sounds like their fighting. Wanna check it out?" Happy answered evily.

"Sure why not," the fire dragon slayer responded walking over to the counter.

"Now fight me-"

The rainbownette's hands quickly shushed her friend's mouth and informed, "Shh, be quiet. Someone's coming."

The dragon slayer quickly removed her hand and jumped on the upcoming figure. "What the heck?!" Natsu complained as he tried to remove the person on his face.

"Natsu are you okay?! I'll go get help." Happy replied flying away.

"Lizzy! Get off him!" Emri yelled trying to pull her friend off. "You might strangle him!" Natsu screamed in agony of the attack.

"Never! He deserves the small fists of fury!" The bluenette said as she attacked Natsu with her tiny fists.

The fire dragon slayer tried yanking Lizzy off of him, fiercely yelling. "This munchkin is trying to kill me!" His face started to burn. "Someone, anyone, help me!"

"Looking at Natsu-san, Juvia is starting to feel bad just sitting here," Juvia commented while sitting next to Erza and Gray.

Gray just laughed. "Don't feel bad for that walking torch. He's just getting what he deserves," Gray replied.

"Of course Gray-sama!" Juvia replied with heart eyes and clung to the ice mage's arm.

Emri stood there trying to pry her friend off of Natsu's face so she wouldn't kill him. "You're gonna mess up his face!" She screamed. "He, you know, needs that!"

Just then a clunky sound was heard and Lizzy was ripped off of Natsu by Erza.

"Let me at him! I wasn't done, I wanted to make him feel pain!" Lizzy yelled.

Elfman walked up to Lizzy and said, "How can a pip squeak like you, defeat someone with such manpower!"

"Man power doesn't matter if you have a pip squeak sized brain you Neanderthal," the rainbownette remarked back at Elfman.

"Oh really, I'll beat you like this!" The bluenette declared as she jumped on Elfman's face and started beating on his face.

"But wait," Happy started, "who are you two?" He asked.

Lizzy stopped beating Elfman, and Emri turned to face Happy, both of them facepalming. "Your as dense as Natsu! It's pretty obvious I'm Lizzy and she's Emri! Egghead!"

"Wait, you two were both Emri and Lizzy?" The fire dragon slayer questioned.

"YES!" They both yelled in unison.

Everyone just started facepalming at the partners stupidity. This went on for a bit until Levy asked,"Why are you two like that anyway?"

"Because," the rainbownette said, "our orignal form is that of little kids."

"WHAT!"

A/N: **And that is the official chapter 2 of Dragon and Gem. This is PopMania and Anime Weirdo 0_o sigining out...sort of, but anyway see you later! Bye~**


	3. Words Really Do Hurt

Dragon and Gem

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 Recap:**_

 _Everyone just started facepalming at the partners stupidity. This went on for a bit until Levy asked, "Why are you two like that anyway?"_

 _"Because," the rainbownette said, "our original form is that of little kids."_

 _"WHAT!"_

* * *

Chapter 3: Words Really Do Hurt

* * *

"That- that's impossible! How can you two be little kids?!" Levy questioned, shocked.

Mira walked up and said, "It's simple." Everyone turned to her. "It's simple transformation magic right?"

"Right! Correct you are Mira!" Lizzy replied giving her a thumbs up.

"But, the transformation doesn't last all day. So we tried to get out of here so you all wouldn't know," Emri explained. "It's a little weird to found out your new guildmates are actually little kids. We were gonna tell you, but we thought to give you guys some time," she clarified with a genuinue face.

"What's so weird about it. In my opinion I think I'm perfectly fine. Besides who wouldn't want little kids in their guild," the ice/water dragon slayer commented.

Emri scoffed. "Perfectly fine huh? That's a lie, you're far from perfect, or being fine."

Lizzy turned in her friend's direction and stuck her tongue out. "Meanie. Emri's a big meanie!" She commented.

"I would say to stop acting childish, but you're a child, so that won't work," the rainbownette responded.

 _'They're like a comedy act. Aw, kawaii,'_ Wendy thought looking at the two girls. She walked over to the ice/water dragon slayer and picked her up. As she lifted her in the air, Wendy said, "You're so cute. Like a life-sized doll that can fit in my hands."

"Cute? I am so not cute! I am scary and verocious, because between you and me sister, you're the cute one!" Lizzy replied, flailing around frantically.

"Sh-should I take that as a compliment?" Wendy asked with a confused look on her face.

"No, you insulted me so I insulted you!" screamed the small dragon slayer.

Carla walked up to Lizzy and Wendy and scoffed. "Please, Wendy needn't lower herself to **your** standard. Lizzy's just a ruffion like Natsu."

Lizzy jumped out of Wendy's arms and towered over Carla with a scary face. "Who are you calling a ruffion!? I am far from that pink haired air head with fire powers. So tell me once more who's a ruffion!?"

The white exceed backed up and Emri grabbed her, patting her head. "Don't worry about Lizzy. She becomes scary to become intimdating so she won't worry about how small she is. Besides, your fur's very soft," Emri said calming Carla down.

"Hey- wait why am I being brought up in here! And who's callin' me an airhead?!" The fire dragon slayer yelled.

"Natsu, you should calm down she's just a little kid. I remember when I was a kid I was just like her. Smart attitude, always fighting with someone and known to snap on a lot of people." Mira said as she comes from behind the bar counter.

Natsu turned to Mira with a pout. "Yeah, well I don't appreciate being insulted. Especially by a little kid," he replied.

"Shut it, flame brain! No one needs to hear your whining!" Both Gray and Lizzy shouted in unison.

The rainbownette looked back between both the two and commented, "That was weird."

Juvia sat at the table giving Lizzy an angry glare. "Love~ rivvvval..."

"So let me get this straight, you two are actually little kids who were disguised as teenagers?" the requip mage asked the two little kids.

Emri who finally released Carla who returned to Wendy, turned to Erza and nodded. "Yes, that's correct," she answered. "We take our form for most of the day, by using transformation magic to sustain our teenage bodies."

"Sorry for not elaborting to any of you, but we don't really like other's. It usually freaks people out a great deal," Emri explained.

"No, its no problem at all actually. Its nice to have new people with different abilities in the guild," Mira replied cheerfully.

"Thanks a lot, but I was wondering if there's anything to eat around here," Lizzy said.

The she-devil nodded. "Of course we do."

"Oh boy," Emri muttered just sighing. She definitely didn't it like where this was about to go.

"Hehe," the ice/water dragon slayer stood up and went for the bar counter, "FOOD!" She dived down into the counter and all that was heard was ransacking of the counter.

Mira sweatdropped. "W-well, she surely knows how to eat. You are going to pay right?" She asked.

The rainbownette nodded.

"Good..."

"OMG!" Lizzy yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

"What wrong? Is everything okay?" Lucy inquired standing up.

Lizzy stood up in horror. "THERE'S NO ICE!"

"Eh? Ice, that's it. I got this," Gray replied. "Ice Make, Dragon!" He chanted. Then, there in the middle of the room a gigantic ice dragon sculpture. "There. Eat to your heart's content, or whatever."

The girl smiled and screamed with glee. "Yay!" And started eating the ice.

Emri just rolled her eyes and decided to sit down. She turned around and started walking when she hit a hard wall.

A very bulky but warm wall. "Huh?" Emri looked up. She raised her knuckle and knocked against it. _'What a strange wall this i- This isn't a wall!'_ Her head motioned upward to see what she tapped belonged to a person.

The person's name was Natsu Dragneel. "What the hell are you doing?!" He questioned.

"Oh- I-"

"Watch where your going! What are you though, blind!" Natsu rudely replied to her, not even letting her finish.

Emri didn't even look Natsu in the eyes before slapping him clear on the face and turning around, running out, crying.

"OW!" He cried, now his right hand holding his right cheek. "Now what did I do this time!"

Erza just shook her head. "You really are a fool, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You really such an airhead," the ice mage commented.

"What?"

"SHE'S BLIND YOU IDIOT!" Lizzy screamed causing Natsu to turn around.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"


End file.
